Platform workout
Plot * Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Cleveland and Quagmire and Bob have both requests and then they have a decline on it. Opie then gets in a car with his crew while he knows the way in and out and then he is subdued in a car. At the woodwork Opie finds the Brown Crime Family and the Quagmire Crime Family and the Bikers and the club members and then Opie kills them and then leaves them dead. During another's paycheck Opie finds his way in the storage and then he kills the Bikers guarding the storage garage and then Opie goes inside. * Opie loads all boxes in the truck for a job and then he leaves it there and then he takes it out of the garage and then he finds the Bikers and then he kills them and leaves the garage. During a escape Opie and Quagmire get in a car and then they have the Bikers after them and then Opie kills them on a drive in a moment. At the lockup Opie drives it inside and then Quagmire says have a good day and then Opie gives him a pat on the hand for 2 hours. Opie then finds Cleveland and then he gives him the key and then he kills the Bikers on him and then loses them. * At the bar Opie gives Cleveland a water bottle because he is thirsty and then Georgi Langston talks to him and then he gets him water and a beer. Opie leaves the bar after he has water and Cleveland has had beer under 21. Opie walks out the door while he gets a call from Peter and Foaud and then they talk together and then Opie gets in a car. Opie gets in a car and takes it to his house to know where Peter is. * Opie talks to Peter about everything that is right to know it himself. Opie gives Quagmire a handshake and then Bob Powell once and for all to know he drama schedule. Opie has a new friend named Fernando Martins and then Opie drives with Fernando Martins on a marathon Mile to know where the tour is going. At the museum Opie and Fernando Martins meets there lawyer named Lexia and then she tells Opie and Fernando that the street criminals are arriving and then Opie kills them and then he finds a mall cop named Xavier Martins who is a boyfriend to know what's inside the museum and then they discover on a search and then they find A mall cop named Leonard and then Leonard Arthur talks to Opie and Fernando Martins and Lexia Martins to know the day is rocking to know that Fernando is saying that Lexia is a woman and Opie remembers that Fernando has became a men. Cast * Opie as Julian Glover * Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Foaud as Seth Rogen * Chris Griffin as Seth Green * Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Glen Quagmire as Seth MacFarlane * Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry * Bob Powell as Jason Jones * Georgi Langston as John Heard * Fernando Martins as Morgan Freeman * Lexia Martins as Lorraine Bracco * Xavier Martins as Jonny Weston * Leonard Arthur as Paul Giamatti